mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gasan Umalatov vs. Cathal Pendred
The first round began. Umalatov pressed forward early. Worked a single. Pendred stuffed it. Broke with a missed right elbow there. Umalatov landed a right. Nice exchange. 4:00. Umalatov worked a double, Pendred defended. He thought about a standing guillotine. He stuffed the double, kneed the body. Umalatov worked a double. Pendred working the guillotine. 3:00. Reversed Umalatov, landed in half-guard against the cage. They stood to the clinch. Umalatov kneed the leg twice. They broke. 2:00. Umalatov blocked a high kick, Umalatov stuffed a single. Pendred breathing hard. Pendred landed a huge left uppercut, ate a counter right hook, kneed the body. Pendred landed a counter right, they clinched, Pendred worked a double. They broke. Pendred landed a leg kick. 1:00 left. And an inside kick. 35 as Umalatov landed a spinning kick to the leg, ate a leg kick. 15. Gasan ate a leg kick landing a counter right. Umalatov got a single but Pendred stood immediately. R1 ends, 10-9 Pendred but close. R2 began. Pendred landed an inside kick. And another. Tried a spinning wheel kick, capoeira kick? Pendred landed a right uppercut. 4:00. Stuffed a double nicely. Pendred landed the inside kick. And a right uppercut. Umalatov landed a counter right and ate an inside kick. Umalatov landed a counter left. Blocked a spinning wheel kick. Umalatov landed a leg kick. Pendred landed a right uppercut and ate a counter left. 3:00 as Pendred landed a good inside kick. Umalatov landed a counter right to the body and left upstairs. Umalatov landed a counter left, dropped him with a right, landed a few rights under, Pendred's up to the clinch, Umalatov broke with a right. 2:00. Pendred landed an inside kick. Umalatov missed a spinning wheel kick. Umalatov stuffed asingle and a double. He landed a counter left and ate an inside kick. Umalatov landed a left uppercut stuffing a single. 1:00. Umalatov landed a counter right uppercut. Pendred landed a body kick. 30. 15 as Umalatov defended a double and then a single. Pendred went back to the double. Working hard for it. Two right elbows from Umalatov. R2 ends, 10-9 Umalatov. Hardy calls it 'a tough round to score..' Wow. R3 began and they touched gloves. Pendred landed an inside kick. And another. The singing is so annoying. Ohay. Another inside kick. Umalatov landed a good left. 4:00 left. Pendred landed a right uppercut. Pendred beckoned Umalatov in as if to say come on. You're the one throwing inside kicks.. He landed another and ate a counter right. Umalatov landed a leg kick. Umalatov landed a left. And another. And a right uppercut. "You're the only one attacking!" 3:00. Umalatov landed a right to the body and ate a left. Pendred landed a good leg kick. "It's your round Cathal!" Pendred ate another counter combination. Umalatov missed a nice wheel kick and landed a right hand. Pendred landed a right and a right uppercut, ate a counter left. Umalatov stuffed the takedown. 2:00. Umalatov stuffed another double. Umalatov landed a counter right and ate a right. Pendred landed a counter left and a right uppercut, ate a left himself. 1:00. Pendred landed an inside kick. Singing... Another inside kick and another. 35 with another. Umalatov landed a counter left. Umalatov stuffed a double, 15, broke with a right and a left. R3 ends, 10-9 Umalatov, 29-28 Umalatov IMO, not the best fight but eh. Might be a robbery for Pendred. Hardy calls it again a close fight, wow. The judges are taking a bit. Definitely a split. 29-28 split for.. Pendred, wow..